Flash: Rewrite the World
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [reverse-verse AU] They've grown bored of Disboard, but the new world they're in doesn't seem to offer them anything at all. So...they'll just have to rewrite it so it does.


**A/N:** Written for the Sleepover Party! at the Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges Forum, spin the bottle round 1 (vs. Dani) – word limit: 851 words, prompt: nameless, prompt: defined AU. I went for a reverse-verse (specifically reverse timeline) AU.

The reason I've called it "Flash" is because the idea has a lot of potential, so I might blow up the reverse-verse one day and write it out as a longer piece. So I'll be wanting the rest of the title at that point. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: Rewrite the World<strong>

The new world was a horrible bore.

They almost regretted leaving the old world. Almost. But the truth was that world bored them as well. They ruled all of it: all the pieces, all the board. They needed something new. Something challenging.

A prisoner had suggested this world. A prisoner who had once been a God: omnipresent and knowledgeable of all the worlds that existed. This was the one he chose. One he thought would challenge the great rulers of Disboard after they stepped down from their throne.

And no doubt the poor teams that had formed were fighting over who got the right to rule. They already knew: the rulers that had held all the pieces. Each team would take the piece prescribed to them. And they would fight bitterly until the order they'd already affirmed would form. The non-magical humans like them would wind up at the very bottom because they hadn't learned from their king and queen.

But that was all behind them. The politics of Disboard concerned them no longer, in this new world. It didn't have a name like Disboard, but it didn't need one. Disboard was just a name a God from long ago had named it. No-one had cared to name this one. Just fragments carried names, carried identities. Planets, they were called. Like the one they were on now. Earth.

Earth was disgusting, with the way life went on according to a pre-ordained script, according to expectations… And it was a bore, because everything was so predictable. Their games were easy. The things they'd been doing in their sleep before Shiiro had even learned to walk.

They stood on a bridge one day staring out at it: Sora and Shiiro.

'Makes you wonder if we miss Disboard.' Sora wore a wry smile. Because they could never really miss a world they'd squeezed all of the potential out of. They had no attachments apart from themselves and a challenge. And Disboard no longer offered them a challenge.

Still, it was hard to see if this one would. 'It is a dull world,' Shiiro agreed, looking at the grey sky, and the grey road stretching out beneath them. There were other fragments of the world out there, but no tales of life. There wouldn't be any games to find out there. 'Maybe we should try rewriting it,' she added, as an afterthought.

'Without being on top of the world?' Sora's smile became more sincere, more excited. 'Now there's an idea. Let's do that.'

'Let's,' Shiiro agreed, who'd only said that as a passing comment – but why not? Battling the world to rewrite it would be a less dull game than all the ones they'd found so far: monopoly, poker, shougi – all of those were so easy to beat, so easy to topple the world records of.

Hopefully, rewriting this world would be interesting enough to entertain them.

'And if it's still boring, our next game can be "find the way to a new world".' Sora turned away from the bland landscape with a smirk. They could win and be disappointed, but they couldn't fail. The pair of them never failed. 'This world calls it "terrorism," I suppose.'

'We don't need to worry about a jail cell. They're for the poorer players.'

'And we're the best,' Sora agreed. 'But they mightn't make bad pawns.'

'They mightn't,' Shiiro agreed, seeing the wisdom behind the suggestion.

'Well then.' Sora offered a hand, not from courtesy but from habit, and Shiiro took it. 'Let's start this game.'


End file.
